Death Reversal
by Crowned Clown X
Summary: What would the world of Fairy Tail be like if it hadn't been Lucy's mother who died, but her father? Follow this new Lucy through her life at Fairy Tail and the effect she has on it. What will remain the same? What will be different? T for Safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi guys! It's been a while (8 months) and I'm finally back with something. Of course, it's not an update on one of the numerous stories (only 6 or 7) I've started (why do something like that?) and instead started a whole new story that will very well be the longest story I'll ever write.

Now some notes for all the readers, this is based off of the English dubbed anime version (I got used to Happy's voice after a while), so some things may seem different than what you know. Some will be, obviously, things I changed. Others will have been things that the dubbers changed. A lot of the changes I have planned and figure would happen with the change in Lucy's childhood aren't really noticeable right away. I think it'll be more noticeable by the Phantom Lord arc. I'll also be adding more tiny adventures along the way, just to add some more of my own spin on it.

One last thing, this is the first time I've written creatively in a REEEEEEEALLY long time, so it doesn't start off like my usual writing style, but I think it gets closer as the story goes on.

Anyhow, ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!~~~~~~~~~

**Death Reversal**

**Chapter 1**

"In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every market place. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of every day life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to it's purpose. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. It's name is Fairy Tail."

**~~~Natsu~~~**

In the port town of Hargeon, a pink haired boy and his blue talking cat have just arrived.

"Natsu! We made it to Hargeon!" The blue cat exclaimed as it try to wake it's companion and get him to respond. "Get up already!"

"Is he alright?" An employee asks, confused as to what is going on and whether he should get help for the sick customer.

"He's fine, this always happens when he travels." The cat reassured the employee.

"Never. I'm never riding a stupid train again." Natsu complained, struggling to not puke.

"If our information's correct, then we should find that Salamander somewhere in this town. Let's go!"

Natsu, now hanging outside one of the train's windows weakly replied to his feline friend. "Give me a second, would ya?"

At that moment, with the cat already off, the train's horn sounded as it proceeded with it's schedule onto the next station.

"No!" Natsu yelled, "Heeeeeeelp!"

"Uh oh, there he goes." The cat watched calmly as the train departed and Natsu's scream for help echo on the wind.

**~~~Lucy~~~**

"What! This is the only magic shop in the entire town!" A blonde girl exclaimed as the owner of said shop gave the bad news.

"Sorry, miss. This town's people are more fishin' folk then magic folk." The man explained. "I opened this shop for the Wizards who might be passing through. I reckon most people in the town don't even know how to se magic."

"Oh man," the girl sighed dejectedly, "I came out all this way for nothing."

"Now don't say that, little lady. I've got all the latest tools." He announced as he rummaged behind his counter. "This Colors Magic is popular. All the young girls really seem to like it. It let's you change the color of your clothes anytime you want." He explained as he changed the color of his outfit.

"Purple!" His clothes faded from what they were to various shades of purple. "Green!" His clothes went from purple to different types of green.

"I already have some of those." The girl stated as the man displayed the magical tool, "What I really want are some powerful gate keys."

"Gate keys? That's a rare request." The man set out the only gate key he had at the store, a sliver key, carefully placed on a pillow in a small box.

"Oh, it's the little doggy!" She joyfully looked down at the key, already planning on buying it.

"That one's not very powerful you know."

"I know, but I really really want it." She looked back up at the man while holding the box and key. "So how much?"

"Twenty thousand jewel," he stated, signaling a two with his hand.

"How much was that again?" She asked questioningly, inching closer and closer to the store keeper.

"Twenty thousand jewel," he plainly said again.

The girl wrapped her two arms around her waste, pushing her breasts up and together, making them seem larger. Her white sundress showing off a good portion of her assets while at the same time making her seem more pure, a contrast to what she was doing now. "How much is it really worth?" She winked at him cutely.

**~~~Later~~~**

On a busy market street, the girl skipped along happily, giggling along the way. "Only ten thousand jewel! Score! He marked it down by half! That trick always works!" Easy to say, the girl was proud of her feminine wiles.

A large crowd of people, noisier then one would expect in a town like this one, drew her attention away from the money she just saved. Two girls passing by, who were acting just like the people in the crowd in the plaza below, screamed in excitement as they passed by her.

"Kya! Are you serious, is he really here! It's Salamander!"

"Salamander?" The girl questioned. Then realization hit her, "As in the one wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores? Wow! He's in this dead-end town?" Excitedly, she hurried down to see him as well.

**~~~Natsu~~~**

With slumped shoulders, Natsu trumped along a road in Hargeon, sadly recalling the torture of riding the train twice. "I can't believe I ended up riding the train twice."

"You should really get over that motion sickness of yours." The cat advised.

"Now I'm so hungry I could even eat my own hand!" Natsu grumbled alongside his empty belly.

"Too bad we don't have any money for food." Observed the cat, who was oddly smiling despite his and his friend's current predicament.

"Hey Happy, this Salamander we're looking for has got to be Igneel, right?"

"Aye, it has to be cause the only fire dragon I've heard of is Igneel."

"That's true."

Up ahead of the two was that same group of people, going crazy over a person and calling out "Salamander!"

Natsu and Happy looked at each other ecstatically, "Salamander?" They both exclaimed.

The two ran towards the crowd, but as they got closer, the Natsu and Happy realized that it was all women.

**~~~Lucy~~~**

The girl was now in the crowd. The women around her all going crazy over a single man the crowd had surrounded. All had hearts in their eyes, all happy to just be near him. As she looked upon that man as well, she too started to do these strange acts. Inwardly she questioned herself. _Why is my heart beating so fast? What's happening to me? _At that moment, Salamander looked at her, and it was if he was the only thing she could see. _He looked at me!__Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart is throbbing out of control? He's not my type, though! Maybe! Could it be? Am I in love?_

The girl hopped closer and closer to Salamander, all the while barely hearing over the crowd, "Igneel! Igneel! Igneel it's me!"

All of a sudden a pink haired boy burst through the crowd, a giant smile etched upon his face. Thanks to the interruption, the girl's infatuation disappeared without a trace.

**~~~Natsu~~~**

Natsu, whose whole body was now slumped over, looked down upon the man everyone gaped over, and asked a single question. "Who the heck are you?"

The man, shocked, stepped backward and asked incredulously "Who am I?" Reorganizing himself, he posed to Natsu, overzealous conceit dripping off his voice, "Surely you've heard of me. I am Salamander," only to notice that both Natsu and Happy were already about to leave. "Hey! Wait a minute!" He reached out hopelessly as the two continued to leave.

Suddenly, one of the girls attacked Natsu from behind screaming "You're so rude! Salamander's a great wizard! You better go back there or we're going to rip you to shreds!" With each sentence another girls from the crowd partook in the shredding of Natsu.

Now in a different pose, Salamander calmly spoke to all the girls, who were now in a line to inflict pain on Natsu. "Now now, that's enough my lovelies. Let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." With that alone, all the girls continued to fawn over him.

The other girl, the blonde one, merely looked on in contempt as she figured out what exactly Salamander was doing to all the women.

Trying as stylishly as he can, Salamander wrote an autograph fro Natsu. "Here's my autograph kid, now you can brag to all your friends."

"No thanks." Natsu said quickly, tired of dealing with these people. The girl's enraged once more, threw Natsu away into a pile of garbage.

"Guess it wasn't him after all," Happy observed, disappointed that Salamander wasn't who they thought it was.

"Definitely not him." Natsu gurgled.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going ladies," Salamander said, moving on from the incident. "I have business to attend to." All the women rejected any such idea, and pleaded for him not to go. Ignoring their pleas, Salamander summoned a magic circle with a snap of his fingers. "Time for the Red Carpet."

Purple flames circled around his feet before a large snake like tendril of purple flames lifted Salamander into the air. "I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight! And you're all invited!" And with that Salamander rode his flames off into the sky.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked himself, hoping he'd never meet him again.

"I don't know, but he was a real creep." Natsu and Happy looked over to see the blonde girl, who continued on to thank the two. "Thank you for your help."

**~~~ Later~~~**

Now at a restaurant in town, the three were having lunch together.

"My name's Lucy, it's nice to meet you." Lucy introduced to her two lunch companions.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, as Natsu was busy scarfing down bowl after dish after mug of food and drink.

Laughing nervously, Lucy tried to start up a conversation. "Natsu and Happy was it?"

Natsu quickly hummed in agreement before, with a mouth full of food, replied, "You're really nice."

Holding her hands up somewhat defensively, in order to not stain her sundress, and to hopefully encourage the two to slow down, Lucy tried what che could to do just that. "Thanks! You can slow down, we're not in a hurry or anything. And food is kinda flying everywhere." _Even though it was ten thousand jewel, there goes the money I saved at that shop._

Before leaving though, she should at least try to start up some kind of conversation. "Evidently that guy was using some sort of magic, a charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking they were in love with him. Since they have the power to attract people to you against their own will, they've been banned for years by the Magic Council, no one even sells them for years." _And I should know. _"He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on it. What a creep. I fell for his spell completely, but I snapped out of it thanks to you guys barging in. I really can't thank you guys enough."

Natsu, now stuffing whole tomatoes into his mouth, mumbled some sort of reply, but it was indistinguishable to Lucy, who decided to just carry on.

"I know I may not look it, but I'm a wizard too!" Lucy said, pointing to herself. Natsu, not really interested continued to answer halfheartedly. "I haven't joined a guild or anything, though. I've been looking for just the right one." It occurred to Lucy then that she should explain what a guild is. If the people of this town didn't use much magic, then they probably wouldn't know what a guild is. "I should explain what a guild is."

"Guilds are organizations that wizards can join and come together to share information and to receive jobs and work and other things like that. Sadly, you're not considered a real wizard until you join a guild," Lucy started bouncing around in her seat, imagining what it would be like to join a guild, "I've heard the really popular ones are hard to get into and the one I've had my eye on is the most popular one there is!"

Similar to the women from earlier, hearts were in Lucy's eyes as she talked about her favorite guild. "They're always featured in Sorcerer Weekly and if I can convince them to let me in I think I would just about die!"

With an embarrassing revelation, Lucy realized something, "I'm sorry, all this wizard-ing talk must be pretty boring to you guys. it must sound like a bunch of gibberish, huh? But, I'm telling you, I'm definitely going to join that guild someday. Then I'm going to take all sorts of exciting jobs and make tons of money!"

Bored, Happy bluntly told Lucy, "You talk a lot."

Ignoring the comment, Lucy remembered that Natsu and Happy were looking for someone, "I almost forgot, you guys said you were looking for someone?"

Natsu, ripping into a whole pizza, left Happy to answer Lucy's question, "We're looking for Igneel!"

Ignoring the food in his mouth, Natsu continued. "We heard a rumor that a Salamander was going to be coming through town and came to see him. Turned out to be someone else."

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all." Happy stated.

"No kidding, I bet that poser can't even breath fire like a real dragon."

Completely confused, Lucy tried to get the two to explain. "I don't get it. You're friend Igneel looks like a dragon?"

"Nah, you got it all wrong," Natsu explained, "he doesn't look like a dragon, he is one."

There was silence at the table for a moment as what Natsu said sank in. Even in their magical world, dragons are extremely rare and are considered extraordinary mystical creatures. They are almost never seen by the human eye.

With a point riddled with common sense, and exposes Natsu and Happy's lack of it, Lucy exclaimed, "Why would a dragon be in the middle of town!" Shocked, Natsu and Happy had nothing to say. "That is totally ridiculous!"

Tired, of dealing with the newly revealed idiots, Lucy placed down money for the meal and left the table. "Oh well, maybe I'll see you around."

Lucy was almost out the door when a waitress that was giving her a normal "Thank you come again" quip yelped in surprise at the sight in front of her. Confused, Lucy looked back to see Natsu and Happy bowing on the floor to her, giving a thanks for the meal. Slowly, while everyone was distracted by the two, and not wanting to be embarrassed more than she already was, Lucy slipped out the door.

**~~~Later~~~Lucy~~~**

Lucy was reading the most recent issue of Sorcerer Weekly while sitting on a park bench that was shaded by a tree.

"Wow, looks like Fairy Tail is causing a ruckus again!"Giggling to herself, Lucy read out loud what she just saw in the magazine. "Demon bandit group wiped out, but seven homes destroyed! Talk about going overboard!" Lucy flipped through a few more pages till she got to the center fold, "Oh! The center fold is featuring Mirajane this week! She's so pretty." Lucy looked down at her own outfit, comparing how she looked compared to Mirajane.

_Hmm, it's hard to tell since her photos are from a bikini shoot, but I think I could rival her pretty well! _She told herself, her current outfit, a white sundress, a brown sunhat, brown boots, and a thin brown belt, was simple, but worked for her. _Or at least I think it works for me. _Lucy looked back and forth from her own body to the picture of Mira. _Well at least I'm bigger where it counts._

"I wish I could I could be a member of Fairy Tail," Lucy said out loud, moving on to a different topic then her insecurities. "I just don't know how to join. Do you apply? Or maybe take a test? I don't know." Looking up at the clouds, and imagining what it may be like to join them, Lucy resolved herself. "I'll join Fairy Tail no matter what! They're the coolest guild ever!"

"You want to join Fairy Tail, do you?" It took Lucy a moment to recognize that voice, but when she did she scooted to the other edge of the bench and covered her breasts protectively. It was Salamander.

"How… how long have you been there?" Lucy asked warily.

"Long enough," Salamander said vaguely, and then betrayed that vague answer by looking down at Lucy's breats and saying, "Don't worry, in my opinion you far outshine Mirajane. But I've always preferred blondes, so I may not be the best judge."

Lucy's face turned cherry red as it was revealed that she was talking out loud to herself. That was a bad habit that she had to stop. Lucy shook her head to rid herself of the embarrassment. "Wh-whatever. What does it matter to you if I want to join Fairy Tail or not?"

"I can help you get in if you want." Salamander said nonchalantly. "I wanted to personally invite you to my party on my yacht tonight." Salamander raised one of his hands, to make it look like he was brushing a lock of hair away from his face, but Lucy knew the real reason from the rings that hand donned.

"You're charm spell won't work on me! It's weakness is awareness! It doesn't work on people if you know you're using it!" Lucy pointed at Salamander accusingly.

"Charming, I should've known you'd be able to spot it, but if you have your eyes set on Fairy Tail, then it's only appropriate. No matter, the invitation still stands."

"You can forget it, pervert! I wouldn't be caught dead at one of your parties!"

"A pervert, why would you call me that?" Salamander asked, confusion and hurt written all over his face.

Lucy looked at him blankly, "You're spell. To have women practically grovel at your feet. If that's not perverted I don't know what is."

Salamander winked at her. "Don't be mad my dear, it's all in good fun. I just want to feel like a celebrity at my own party, can you blame me for that?"

"It just proves that famous wizards can be terrible role models."

"Whether I'm a terrible role model or not, I don't really care." Salamander paused for a moment. "Have you ever heard of Fairy Tail's Salamander?"

Lucy blinked a few times before once again accusingly pointing at him, "Of course! Are you telling me you're him? You're that Salamander?"

At her obvious shock, all he could do was smirk before replying. "Of course. And if you come to my party, I could put in a good word for you."

It seemed like moments passed before Lucy suddenly ran up and hugged Salamander tightly, before looking up at him and smiled, "I would love to go to your party tonight!"

Salamander smirked, "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Lucy let him go and took a few steps back, "So you really think you can get me into Fairy Tail? Really?

"I don't see why not. Just come to my party tonight, and don't say anything about the charm spell!" With that, Salamander flew away on his Red Carpet.

"I won't say a word sir!" Lucy yelled after him. Lucy blinked a few times before a look of annoyance crossed her face. "He got me, I was pseudo-charmed! But… I'm gonna be in Fairy Tail!" Lucy jumped into the air, ecstatic to finally be joining her favorite guild. "Now I just have to put up with that sleezebag till then." Lucy then giggled to herself before leaving the park to get ready.

**~~~Later~~~Natsu~~~**

Natsu and Happy were on a fenced road near the edge of Hargeon, on their way out of the city. The two were taking a break, and relaxing before the long walk home.

"That was quite the meal, wasn't it Happy?" Natsu said gleefully to his feline friend.

"Yeah!" Happy agreed. He then looked out into the harbor, and pointed to a large ship going out to sea. "Hey, do you think that's the boat that Salamander guy's party is on?"

Almost instantly after looking at the boat, Natsu covered his mouth, "I-I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Aw, come on. It's not like you're gonna ride it or anything."

"Is that Salamander's boat!"

"I wish I could've gone to his party!"

A group of girls a little ways down the road were talking with one another, and two of them were thinking back to when that had been with Salamander earlier that day.

"Who's Salamander?" The third one asked.

"You've never heard of Salamander!" One of the first two exclaimed, "He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now!"

"Yeah! and he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

_Fairy Tail! _Surprised, Natsu and Happy started discussing with one another. Both looked back at the boat, sailing farther out to sea, only for Natsu to feel motion sick again. _He's in Fairy Tail, is he?_

**~~~Lucy~~~**

On his yacht, Salamander and Lucy are chatting with one another, much to the annoyance of the later.

"It's Lucy, right?" He asked her, "That's a lovely name."

"Yeah, thanks." Lucy half-heartedly replied. She already didn't want to be here.

"I'd like to toast you're beauty." Salamander snapped his finger, and droplets of the drink in Lucy's glass started to hover in the air, drifting closer and closer to her. "Now, open up wide Lucy, and savor the taste of each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth."

Cold shivers went up Lucy's spine, the line alone was terrible, but what got her was the fact that he thought it was good! _This guy is creepier than I thought! I may not be able to get through this night._

Lucy was just about to let one of the droplets enter her mouth when she sensed more than just levitation magic infused in them. She quickly swatted away the droplets, and glared at Salamander, who was surprised by her actions.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. "I know what you're up to. You're trying to use sleep magic."

Salamander smiled as she accused him, and revealed the sleep magic ring on his right hand. "Very impressive, my dear."

"I don't want to give you the wrong idea. Yes I really want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but I'm not going to be some good lay for you just so I can get in."

Salamander chuckled, and walked over to a curtain, "You're quite a handful, aren't you?" Suddenly, the curtain was swept aside to reveal large men, with different unconscious women being carried by them, all of them laughing.

Lucy gasped, and took a step back. "What's going on here?"

"Welcome aboard my it would be wise to behave yourself until we get to Bosco," Salamander warned. "Don't make me angry." An evil smile appeared on his face, revealing his true character.

"We're going to Bosco!" Lucy scanned all the different people in the room, counting how many she might need to get through in order to escape. Deciding there might to many, she looked over at Salamander, she wanted answers. "You said you were taking me to Fairy Tail!"

"Forget it! I just said that to lure you here and make you one of our slaves." He explained.

"How could you! You're going to kidnap all these girls!" Lucy took out a key ring, with silver and gold keys, but before she was able to do anything with them, Salamander attacked her with a fire whip, making her drop her keys. Only to be caught by Salamander.

"These are Gate Keys, so you're a Celestial Wizard. only the wizard who is contracted can use this magic, so these are absolutely useless to me." Salamander explained before throwing the keys out a window and into the harbor. "Woops!"

Lucy glared at Salamander, tears threatening to run, "You use magic to take advantage of others! You're the worst wizard alive!"

All of a sudden, a large crash was heard as something fell through the ship's roof right in-between Lucy and Salamander. When the smoke cleared, standing there was Natsu.

"Hey, I know you!" Lucy exclaimed, happy to see a familiar face.

Only for Natsu to fall to the floor, threatening to hurl.

"Lame!" Everyone exclaimed, surprised at the change in character.

"Hey, what are you doing here Lucy?" Happy asked, hovering right above the hole Natsu had made in the roof.

"Happy! This jerk tricked me! He said he was going to get me into Fairy Tail!" Then it dawned on her, "Wait! Since when have you and wings!"

"I'll explain that later, okay! Hold on!" Happy then wrapped his tail around Lucy carried her off into the sky.

"After them, we can't let them report us to the Magic Council!" Salamander ordered.

"Wait, what about Natsu!" Lucy questioned.

"I can't carry two people at once!"

"Prominence Whip!" Salamander cried as a countless number of magic tendrils shot from his magic circle, all aiming for Happy and Lucy. Lucy couldn't stop herself from screaming the entire time Happy was dodging the different homing attacks.

As Salamander watched the cat weave through his attack, he became preoccupied with Natsu.

"What about Natsu and the other girls?" Lucy asked Happy, hoping he would have some sort of plan in motion.

"We have a problem Lucy," Happy warned as he slowed to a hover, "my transformation's up."

Before Lucy could even say anything, the two plummeted down to the harbor. "Stupid cat!" Lucy screamed just before she hit the water's surface.

The momentum from their fall brought Lucy close to the ocean floor, where she immediately began to swim towards the area her keys had fallen. Seeing a glint of light so far underwater, Lucy swam forward and saw her Gate Keys.

**~~~Natsu~~~**

Back on the boat, Natsu was completely useless thanks to his motion sickness.

"Forget about them, let's continue on to Bosco." Salamander commanded of his crew.

"The… Fairy Tail guild." Natsu struggled to say, against the force of one of the crew's feet and the intensity of his motion sickness, "You're a member?"

**~~~Lucy~~~**

Lucy, now having swum back to the surface, smiled mischievously at the yacht, ready to unleash her strongest spirit. "Here we go."

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" She chanted as she jammed her key into the harbor, needing the water to open the gate.

Through the shining light that was emitted, a Celestial Spirit appeared, a blue scaled mermaid carrying a blue and white jug.

"Wow! A fish!" Happy exclaimed, drool running like rivers down his chin.

"Not for you!" Lucy scolded as she slightly slapped Happy.

"That was awesome!" Happy looked on in joy, either from witnessing such a thing, or from imaging him eating such a large fish.

"That's the power of a Celestial Wizard! Whenever I use my Gate Keys, I'm able summon spirits from other worlds to help me."

Lucy turned around, and gracefully identified her target. "Aquarius, would you be oh so humble as to fulfill this one desire of mine and push that ship back into port?"

"Tch, as long as you know who's charge, blondie. And the next time you so much as think of dropping my key, you're dead." Aquarias glared at Lucy slightly, but was obviously effected by Lucy's request.

She created a small current that began to bring both Lucy and Happy back to shore before creating a massive tidal wave that started to sweep the yacht back to port.

"I won't ever drop you're key again, Aquarias! You have my word!" Lucy called out before noticing that the tidal wave had caught up with them, and they were about to be washed away as well.

Before Lucy could complain to her Spirit, she was already well underwater. Moments later, she was able to breath again. She was lying on the beach.

"You need to get a boyfriend," Aquarius said, who was floating nearby. "That way you'll stop calling me. Now don't call me for a while, I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend, and he's hot."

"You already know why I don't!" Lucy retorted. But it was too late, Aquarius was already back in the Spirit World.

"I have an idea, Lucy!" Happy remarked joyfully, "The next time you have trouble with her, bring her to me and I'll take care of her."

"I don't think I can deal with this cat any more!"

**~~~Natsu~~~**

"That hurt, what in the-" Salamander started before noticing something in the smoke.

Running up to the boat, Lucy cried out to the pink haired boy. "Natsu!"

Natsu, looking down at Salamander, asked, "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild."

"So what's it to you?" Salamander asked cautiously, then he commanded his crew, "Go get him, men!"

"Let me get a closer look at you're face." Natsu removed his jacket, preparing fro the fight ahead.

"Watch out!" Lucy called, worried for her friend.

"Don't worry about him," Happy said casually, getting ready to eat a fish, "I should've told you this sooner but Natsu's a wizard too!"

"What!"

Easily smacking one of the slavers away, Natsu revealed the mark on his right shoulder to everyone. "My name is Natsu! I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and I've never seen you before!"

"You've got to be kidding me! So Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?" Lucy questioned, confused and surprised more than she would prefer in this situation.

"That mark on his arm, this guy is the real deal Bora!" One of the slavers said to Salamander, his new identity revealed.

"Don't call me that you fool!" Bora complained, his voice now noticeably higher than before.

"I know him, that's Bora of Prominence," Happy told Lucy, "Rumor has it he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild a couple of years ago because of bad behavior."

"I don't know what you were trying to do here, buddy, and I don't care if you were a bad guy, a good guy, or what, but I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!"

"And what are you going to do, stop me?" Bora asked critically before activating one of his spells. "Prominence Typhoon!" A whirlwind of purple fire swirled from the magic circle and made it's way to Natsu. With a large explosion, fire quickly consumed the yacht.

With many of the now screaming women awake and running from the burning ship, Natsu was now able to go all out. Slowly the fire began to disappear, all going to one point, Natsu's mouth. Bora, his men, and Lucy all looked on in shock as Natsu finished eating the fire.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get it out! Here it goes!" Natsu's cheeks swelled up, he cupped his hands in front of his mouth, making a tunnel, and created a magic circle in front of him. He shouted out, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" and then a blast of fire erupted from him, as if he was breathing fire, that was aimed straight for Bora.

Bora was able to dodge the attack with his Red Carpet, but all of his men had been taken out. One of them, still somehow conscious, said, "Hey Bora, I swear I've seen this guy before. The pink hair, and the scaly lookin' scarf. There's no doubt about it, he's gotta be the real one."

Lucy, amazed, could only utter a single word, "Salamander!"

"I hope you guys are paying attention, this is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do! Here I come!" Launching forward, Natsu's flames engulfed both of his fists. Bora launched fire balls at him, but Natsu easily dodged them all. Once he was close enough, Natsu leapt up into the air and punched Bora off of his Red Carpet and down to the hard ground in the town.

"So he eats fire, and then attacks with it? But how does he do it? Is it some sort of spell?" Lucy asked Happy as the two watched from afar.

"He has dragon lungs that allow him to breath fire, dragon scale to allow him to dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire." Happy helped explain, "His brand of fire magic is one that allows hime to take on all the qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient form of magic that's rarely used nowadays."

"Seriously?" It was hard to take in, Lucy never knew that such a magic could exist.

"His particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons." Happy paused for a moment, watching Bora shoot a beam of fire across half the town. But when he saw Natsu get back up, he continued. "It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel was the one who taught it to him.

Natsu ate another one of Bora's attacks easily, "That wasn't too bad, but now I'm gonna cook you like a smoked fish!"

Grossly disturbed, Bora couldn't believe his ears. "You're gonna do what to me?"

Natsu smashed his two fists together, causing a magic circle to appear. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" With this final attack, Natsu launched Bora all the way to the other side of town, deciding his victory.

"Don't be silly, Natsu. Everyone knows you smoke food with smoke, not fire." Happy commented, all too used to Natsu's destructive rampage.

"That was amazing!" Lucy looked on, "But they over did it!" Lucy gazed upon a part of the city, completely and utterly destroyed.

Lucy gasped as she heard the sound of marching footsteps. "The army!"

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and began to drag her behind him as he ran from the city, "Oh crap! We gotta get out of here!"

"Where are you taking me!" Lucy asked, completely giving up on fighting such a monster.

"C'mon, you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right? So let's go!" Natsu smiled back at Lucy, who returned it.

And the trio were off, running from the destroyed Hargeon and towards Fairy Tail.

**A/N: **I hope you guys liked it. If not, well…. now you know not to read the rest. Though I don't think it's really fair to decide if you like it or not after only the first chapter, I will admit that I've done it before as well. I can't change your minds if you don't like it, and I'm fine if you don't. I only ask that if you don't, please don't nitpick and complain to me about why you don't like it. Thank you~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**So I didn't expect to have the second chapter don so soon, but whatever, I'm actually being efficient for once. This chapter completely betrays what I said last chapter about nothing being really different. This chapter is very different from the show. Also, I finally got a grasp on how I think Lucy will act in this story. In the last chapter, she was pretty normal, and for the first half of this one she is as well, but the second half helps secure what I want her to be like. So hopefully the story will start to take more form in the next few chapters. I hope you guys like it!

I forgot to say this last chapter, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA**

**Chapter 2**

**~~~The Magic Council, Era~~~**

"Those idiots have gone and done it again! They destroyed an entire port!" One council member complained.

Inside the chamber of a large castle-like structure, ten people were all floating atop their own blue magic circles, which lied atop a greater wide enough to easily accommodate all of them.

"What is the matter with them?" Another added.

"I'm actually quite fond of those dimwits and their lazy-fare attitude." Another member, one with blue hair, said, defending the Fairy Tail guild.

"They may behave lie fools but we mustn't forget they are also an extremely capable lot." A forth member warned.

"Yes, that's true. They present quite the quandary." One of the earlier wizards commented.

"I think we should leave them be." The blue haired wizard suggested. "After all, if it wasn't for those fools think how boring this world would be."

**~~~Fairy Tail~~~**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy cheerily welcomed Lucy, Fairy Tail's soon-to-be newest mage.

Lucy looked on in amazement at the building towering before her, she was finally here!

All of a sudden, Natsu kicked the door open, screaming. "We're back alive!" A look of anger was on his face, he was annoyed by something.

Living up to his name, Happy happily added, "We're home!"

Everyone in the guild noisily welcomed Natsu back, happy to see their destructive pyro.

"So I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu!" One mage said, his two large buck teeth slurring his words slightly. "You had to go startin' troubl-"

He wasn't able to finish before Natsu's face slammed into his face, launching him back against a wall.

"You lied about that Salamander, I'm gonna kick your butt!" The pinkette threatened, warming up his left arm.

"Don't get mad at me! I'm not the one to blame here! I was just passing along a rumor I heard!" The buck-toothed man yelled.

"It was just a rumor!" That sent him off. The two began their fight, instantly dragging along all the surrounding mages.

"Now now Natsu, I think you need to calm do-" Happy said as he attempted to calm his friend down, only to be squished by a thrown man.

All chaos broke loose inside the guild hall as all the members began to fight each other, both physically and magically. Table were smashed, chairs were thrown, food and drink flew threw the air, and all Lucy could do was look on in excitement as she watched everything unfold. It's so lively here!

"Wow! I'm actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!"

"So Natsu's back, huh?" One raven-haired mage said. Lucy jumped back in a mix of shock and disgust. the man only had his underwear on! His name is Grey Fullbuster, and he… has a bad habit of showing himself off to the world. "It's time we settle things once and for all!"

"Grey! You're clothes." One woman advised him.

"I don't have time for that!" He responded hastily before jumping into the fray.

That woman's name is Cana Alberona, and this lovely lady holds the title of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker.

"This is why I don't date the men of our guild, they all have no class." She muttered before picking up a large barrel of liquor and started to drink it all.

Grey easily kicked away another member in his way, and moved closer and closer to his goal. "C'mere and fight me Natsu!"

Natsu, on the other hand, was preoccupied with his original victim. "Not till you put some clothes on!"

"It's only noon and you guys are already whining like spoiled babies!" One man said, walking up behind Lucy.

Looking up at him, she was amazed at his height and stature. With white hair pointed back, a scar running down from his right eye, and a black button down jacket, he gave off a fierce aura to Lucy.

This brute of a man is Elfman. A musclebound wizard whose belief is that all you need to solve any problem is two good fists.

"I'm a real man! You want me to prove it to ya?" He announced, preparing to join the rumble before him.

Lucy giggled at his encouragement, before clasping her hands together, jumping into the air, and shouting happily, "Yeah! Show them whose boss Mr. Gorilla!"

Before Elfman could respond to being called a gorilla by a complete stranger, he was knocked back to the far end of the guild by the two simultaneous punches of Natsu and Grey.

_ They knocked him out that easily!_ Lucy thought, astonished that such a man could be taken out so easily.

"Geez, it's so noisy around here, huh?" One man behind Lucy said. He had orange hair, a large green jacket, and had his arms wrapped around the two women by his sides.

This is the ladykiller Loke, ranked high on the most eligible wizard's bachelor list.

All of a sudden, a glass flew out of no where and hit Loke in the head.

"Are you alright?" One of the two women asked him.

"I'm gonna go fight, but only two protect the two of you." Loke smoothly said, posing for the two of them.

Lucy, who happened to have a copy of the aforementioned list, crossed out Loke's picture. "No longer interested." She mumbled to herself.

Looking around the bustling hall, she thought to herself, _It's so active here! But… is there anyone one sane person here? _Lucy felt a sweat drop roll down her cheek as she saw one particularly vicious roundhouse kick to one member's face.

"Hello, are you new here?"

Lucy turned around to see a young, white haired girl in a pink frilly dress walk up to her while carrying a platter with drinks on it with one hand.

"Mira-jane!" Seeing the centerfold of the guild, Lucy couldn't help but blush as she remembered what Bora had said about her compared to the girl in front of her. "In the flesh!"

The girl merely smiled.

This is Mira-jane, a beautiful wizard whose known for her bikini clad photo spreads in the popular Sorcerer Weekly Magazine. She is currently an employee at Fairy Tail.

"Umm…" Lucy started to say, thinking about what exactly to say to the model, "Don't you think we should stop them? They've been going on for quite a while."

"It's always like this around here, I just leave them be." She turned to face Lucy, "Besides-" Then before Lucy should realize what happened, Elfman crashed into Mirajane and carried them both up against the bar. "-It's kind of fun, don't you think?" Then Mira fell unconscious.

Lucy merely blinked as she held her hand up to her mouth, "Oh my." _I wonder if that'll happen to me. I'll guess I'll have to watch out. _At that moment, Lucy herself was crashed into, only to her misfortune, it was Grey. And he was missing his underwear.

Standing a little ways away from them was Natsu, who was twirling said underwear around his finger.

"Give me back my underwear, you jerk!"

Lucy stood there stunned, her cheeks slowly turned a brighter and brighter shade of red at the sight in front of her. Grey noticed her standing there and casually approached her.

"Excuse me, miss. May I borrow some underwear?"

Lucy, who had covered her face, froze for a moment. Through her fingers she had seen… that. With a swift kick to said object, she was off crying to the other side of the guild, as far as she could get from the exhibitionist.

"I can no longer be considered a proper lady! Forgive meee!"

Lucy tripped on some food that had fallen onto the floor, and straight into the arms of Loke. "These guys are all so insensitive. A woman has needs-" Then Loke was punched away by Elfman, who recovered at some point from earlier.

"Men speak with their fists, Loke!" He scolded, before he was kicked away by Natsu.

"I told you to butt out!"

"Aye!" Happy wearily cheered.

"So loud, so much for having a drink to relax." Cana complained, before taking out one of her magical tarot cards. "That's enough you guys, I suggest that you knock it off." The card flashed, and a green magic circle grew into existence in front of her.

Grey balled one of his hands into a fist, and slammed it into the palm of the other, causing a white light to be emitted. "Oh yeah? Says who!" Then he too, created a magic circle, only this time a a mix of white and blue.

From Elfman's hand came a purple magic circle, that grew as he raised his arm into the air, then fell down towards his shoulder, converting that arm into one made of stone.

Loke prepped one of his rings, ready to use magic as well as a green circle, similar to Cana's, came to life. "You guys are such a nuisance."

Natsu lit his hands ablaze as he adjusted his stance, ready to enter the magic fight.

Lucy, who had calmed down from her earlier debacle with Grey, hugged Happy to her chest, a sign that said shield hung around his neck. "Do they always fight like this? I'm feeling powerful magic being readied."

"Yep!" Happy didn't even notice the tag around his neck.

"Should I not be worried?" _I don't know if I want to join such a guild. i could get killed just standing here!_

Suddenly a giant foot smashed against the floor, silencing everyone. "Will you fools stop bickering like children!" A giant yelled.

Lucy just stared up at the giant, dumbfounded by his gargantuan size. "Could that be…"

She never finished her sentence, but Happy knew what she was going to say. "Aye!"

All of the wizards who were about to engage in battle froze, none of them shook in fear of the beast, but none dared to stand up to it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here, Master!" Mira apologized.

Lucy continued to stare up at him, her suspicions confirmed. "So I was right."

Natsu, who was still in his fighting mode, merely laughed at all the other members, who had all stopped fighting and instead listened to their master. "Just a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round guys!" The master merely swatted Natsu down with his foot.

Lucy let Happy go and went to stand beside Mira, hoping that being next to the poster girl would mean she wouldn't be the next to be squished if something happened.

"It seems we have a new recruit." The goliath observed. Steam started billowing from him, and his size began to shrink.

Dumbstruck once more, Lucy merely watched as the master became smaller and smaller till he was merely an old man that didn't even come up to her waist. With a friendly smile, he raised his hand to Lucy. "Nice to meet chya'."

"Small!" Lucy exclaimed. She wasn't expecting that. "Is he really in charge here?"

"Of course he is!" Mira said, "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail master Makarov!"

Makarov leapt up into the air, summersaulting all the way to the second floor. Or almost all the way, he hit his head against the top of the fence. Groaning in pain, he quickly stood back up on the fence. Holding out a stack of papers, he grunted, gathering everyone's attention.

"You've gone and done it again! You bunch of twads! Just take a look at how much paper work the Magic Council has sent me this time! This is biggest pile of complaints yet!" The Magic Council monitors all the different wizard guilds. "Have you lost your minds! Al you kids are good for are getting the higher ups mad at me!"

He paused, letting what he said sink in. Trembling in anger, Makarov spoke once more, "However, I say to heck with the Magic Council." Using fire magic, the master set the papers alit and threw them over the crowd, where Natsu leapt up and began to devour them. "Now listen up. Any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some sort of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and have the ability to focus. It should be part of your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worrying about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" Makarov tun shot his hand up towards the sky, his index finger outstretched and his thumb curling out.

All the members of Fairy Tail minced his stance, cheering loudly as the main value of their guild was told to them.

Lucy looked on in amazement. Tears slowly came to her eyes as the entirety of what Makarov said sank in. _That's like what Father said. It's decided! I'll join!_

**~~~Later~~~**

With a strong press, and a small flash of light, a pink Fairy Tail mark was stamped onto Lucy's hand.

"There! You're now an official member of the Fairy Tail guild!" Mira smiled happily at their new member.

Giggling joyfully, Lucy almost bounced her way over to Natsu to show him her new mark. "Natsu, look! Mira-jane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"

Not caring in the slightest, Natsu halfheartedly replied, "Oh really? That's cool, welcome to the guild Loony."

With a huff, Lucy crossed her arms above her chest, pouted, and walked away. "The name's Lucy!"

Natsu, unwavering to the blonde, continued to look at the request board. Wizards at the guild can pick from any of the jobs listed on the board. Each represents a unique challenge and a different pay rate.

"Make sure you pick one with a big reward Natsu!" Happy advised. He wanted a big fish after not being able to eat Lucy's in Hargeon.

"Woah! A hundred and sixty thousand jewel just to get arid of some thieves!" The pinkette said as he looked at the request he picked up off the board.

"Sounds good to me!" Happy cheered. Fish were coming!

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" A little boy asked Makarov, drawing the attention of both Natsu and Lucy.

"You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo!" Makarov scolded, "You're a wizard son, have faith in him and wait patiently for him."

"But sir, he told me he'd be gone for three days, but it's already been over a week now!" The boy exclaimed.

Makarov pondered about which job the boy's father had taken. "If I remember correctly, he took a job on Mt. Hakabe."

"That's right, and that's not that far from here! So why won't someone go look for him!" He yelled.

"Listen kid, you're old man's a wizard, and just like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself!" He paused for a moment then continued, "Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

Romeo, in his fury, punched Makarov smack in the middle of his face. "Jerk!" He then ran out of the guild screaming, "I hate you all!"

Lucy looked on silently, a sad look on her face as she felt her heart ache for Romeo and what he was going through.

**~~~Later~~~Road to Mt. Hakabe~~~**

Lucy was in a carriage by herself, riding towards Mount Hakabe. As she rode along the bumpy rode, she thought back to what happened in the guild earlier, after Romeo had run off.

_"I know it sounds like the Master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mira said as she tried to defend the master._

_ Suddenly there was a loud smash. Looking over, everyone saw a crack in the Request Board, right through a request. The one Natsu was about to go on._

_ "What do you think you're doing? You almost broke the board, Natsu!" One wizard, wearing a belt and necklace of skulls, complained, as he was picking out a job at the time as well._

_ Makarov sighed as he watched Natsu leave the guild hall._

_ That same wizard who had been picking out a request started talking with Makarov instead, "This isn't good, Master. We all know how he can be. I bet he's going off to Mount Hakabe right now to save Macao."_

_ One wizard nearby commented, asking, "When is he going to grow up?"_

_ Responding, the wizard with the skulls said, "Who knows. Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride."_

_ "Remember, Nab." Makarov started, "We can not choose another's path. Just leave him be."_

_ "Why… why was he so upset?" Lucy asked Mira and Elfman, both of whom were at the guild's bar with her._

_ "Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common." Mira replied, setting down a glass she was cleaning. "I think he sees himself in Romeo. Just because we're members of Fairy Tail, it doesn't mean we don't have our own personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and loss."_

Lucy left her thoughts, and started to pay attention once more to what was going on around her. Looking out the window, she saw that the carriage was almost arriving at the mountain range. Trying to figure out how much time might be left until she arrived, Lucy looked down the road, but before she was able to even start calculating the time, she noticed a pink haired man and a flying blue blob next to him a little ways away. As she got closer, it wasn't hard to tell that it was Natsu and Happy.

Pondering what to do now, Lucy asked herself, _Do I really want to travel with a pyromaniac like him? We're both going to save Macao, so it would be obvious if we worked together. And it would be better to have each other than be alone if we ran into trouble. But I really don't want to have to deal with his destructive side. _Letting the idea of teaming up with the duo just sit in her mind for a minute, Lucy, after letting out an exasperated sigh, decided she might as well ask if they wanted to join her.

Once the carriage was close enough, she called out, "Hey Natsu! Happy!"

The two turned around to see Lucy leaning out of the carriage window slightly, waving her hand.

"Mr. Driver, can you stop next to those two for a moment, please?" Lucy called upfront to the driver as they moved closer and closer to the wizard and cat.

"Sure." He called back before tugging on the reins of the purple boar that was carrying the carriage along.

Natsu and Happy stopped walking once they heard Lucy call them, and waited until the carriage had stopped, with Lucy right in front of them.

"Yeah, whaddya want?" Natsu asked, annoyed that he had been stopped.

"I'm heading to Mount Hakabe, too! I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. It'd be safer if we teamed up." She explained, looking expectantly at the two.

"No thanks, I'm gonna save Macao all on my own!" Natsu said, raising a fist towards Mount Hakabe, "I don't need anyone's help!"

"Hey! That's mean, Natsu! What about me!" Happy cried.

"Well of course I need you, Happy. You're my partner!" Natsu exclaimed as he tried to calm Happy down. The two carried on for a few moments before Lucy cleared her throat, drawing their attention back to her.

"Okay then, how about we both work separately, but along the same path? That way, if we think the other needs help, we can. How about that?"

Natsu, confused, scratched his hear, but then smirked, thinking he understood what she meant. "Well okay then, I'll rescue you anytime you want!"

Lucy sighed, that's not exactly what she meant, but it would have to do. "Alright then, why don't you hop in? We'll get there faster then by walking."

Natsu was immediately on the ground, threatening to puke, thanks to the mere thought of riding that carriage. Seeing this, Lucy sighed once more, than softly said, "Alright, how about you just catch up with me?"

"Aye!" Happy confirmed.

Lucy called to the driver, signaling they could continue on now. Looking back, Lucy muttered to herself, "Just another reason to pity him. I shouldn't associate with someone with such a disappointing weakness." For some reason, the cart was now moving faster than before, so Natsu and Happy quickly disappeared from Lucy's sight.

_So his father was a dragon, and left him when he was little, too, huh? _Lucy thought, thinking back to when Mira told Lucy Natsu's past. Lucy let the fact of Natsu's abandonment sink in. A few moments later, _I'm still against socializing with such a buffoon. No proper lady would be able to tolerate such ignorance. _And with, Lucy cast thoughts of Natsu from her mind.

**~~~Later~~~Mount Hakabe~~~**

"This is as far as I can take you!" The driver called back.

Lucy stepped out of the carriage, and the first thing she saw was a long range of blizzard ravaged mountains, a frozen wasteland.

Up on the mountain, completely forgetting that she said she would wait for Natsu and Happy, Lucy started searching for any type of clue. She wasn't to optimistic, though. If it had been over a week since Macao left, then the blizzard would have covered anything useful.

_Such a powerful storm during the summer months. I knew it would be snowing when before I came, but I didn't think it would be this bad._

Lucy looked down at her outfit, wondering if it would be enough to keep her warm. Forgoing her usual sundress, Lucy was now wearing a long, thick, brown winter coat with white fur lining that draped all the way to her ankles. A pair of gloves and a pair of boots that matched the coat, and a stereotypical mountain hiking pack, completed the ensemble. Thankfully, her outfit was good enough to keep her at a tolerable temperature and still make her look amazingly stylish. She kept her pouch that contained her keys on the inside of the coat, within easy access if she needed to summon one of her spirits.

Lucy looked back up, only to regret ever looking down, as she was now face to face with a giant black and white gorilla. It was a Vulcan. Before she could react, the Vulcan had it's arm around her waist, hoisted her up over it's shoulder, and leapt off towards the summit of the mountain.

Once Lucy and the Vulcan entered a frozen cavern, the Vulcan tossed Lucy onto the floor before stalking lecherously closer and closer. Lucy tried to crawl away, but soon came to a cave wall. Fear was etched on her face the entire time, then, when the Vulcan was almost on top of her, Lucy's attitude flipped, and she glared at the gorilla before her.

"Such a perverse creature such as yourself does not even have the right to look at me, let alone touch me. But you!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her captor, "You fondled inappropriately me on the way here! A proper lady would never forgive you! And I am a proper lady!" With that, Lucy pushed off from the wall, and using the ice that painted every surface of the cave, slid in-between the vulcan's legs to a safe distance behind him.

Standing up, with one of her gold keys in hand, Lucy once again pointed at the gorilla, now pervertedly staring at Lucy, thinking she was playing hard to get. "I shall summon my most noble Spirit to combat you, lecherous beast!"

Lucy channeled her magic into the key, and gave the proper chant in opening the gate she had selected. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Cow?" The Vulcan said, confused how the cow before it came to be there.

"So you can talk? That means you knew what you were doing. Punishment shall be twofold, you debauched fiend!" Lucy announced, though at the word 'punishment' the vulcan got excited again.

"Oh wow, Miss Lucy! I almost forgot what a nice bod you have!" Taurus drooled at the sight of his master, the hearts in is eyes pounding wildly, "Why don't you come give me a smoOOoch?"

Everything was silent for a moment, before Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. "I say you are such, but he isn't much better…" Lucy said while pointing at Taurus. Already knowing nothing would happen no matter how much of a fuss she put up, Lucy only dejectedly moved on to the battle.

"Taurus, if you would be so kind as to defeat that heinous creature, I would be most thankful. And I don't mind you getting a little violent, in plebeian terms, it groped me. Smite it as you wish, but please keep it alive."

As soon as Lucy mentioned the vulcan touching her, Taurus had a dark aura surround him as he glared at the monster. The vulcan glared right back.

"Don't touch my woman!" It threatened.

"You're wooOOOOman? How dare you touch Miss Lucy's hot lady body. It's fightin' time you moOOOOOnkey!"

With that, Taurus was off. Removing his large, dual sided axe from it's sheath on his back, he spun it around before jumping into the air and smashing it into the ground, causing a large crack to form and run straight for the vulcan. Unfortunately, the vulcan was to fast for such an attack to reach him, as it easily ran around it. Leaping into the air, the vulcan fell towards Taurus, ready to punch him straight right on the face. Before it could do so, Taurus blocked it's punch with the flat of his axe. Using the axe, the vulcan leapt away a safe distance from the raging bull.

"Taurus!" Lucy called out, grabbing both of the fighter's attention, "You enchanted your axe like I told you too, use it!" The last time Lucy had summoned Taurus, she realized he was useless in long-range fight. That wasn't good for her.

Taurus nodded his head, he had forgotten about that. Lifting his axe as high as he could, he quickly brought the weapons head to the ground while calling out, "Aldebaran Slicer!" A large slash of light came from the axe as he swung it down, racing towards the vulcan faster than it could avoid. So instead, it tried to block it. A mistake. The magic slash was relentless to anything in it's path. When it hit the vulcan, it was carried with magic slash all the way to the other end of the cavern, deep cut wounds on it's arms and shoulder.

Walking over to it, both Lucy and Taurus inspected the beast. "That last attack did not seem to inflict as much damage as I thought it would. More flash, than bang, as they put it."

"You said to keep him alive, so I didn't make the magic as sharp as it could've been, LuOOOOOcy." Taurus replied.

Suddenly, the vulcan started to glow, continued on by a yellow magic circle. As the light continued to shine, the vulcan's body changed, slowly becoming more similar to a human's. Lucy narrowed her eyes in thought, as she looked at the man.

"Going off of what I know about vulcans, he must have been possessed by one while on his mission." Lucy removed her hiking pack and set it down in front of her, before rummaging through it. "This man is either Romeo's father, or someone who may know what happened to him."

A golden light shined beside her for a moment, and then she sensed that Taurus was gone, back in the Spirit World. She would have to thank him later. She quickly found what she was looking for, and started to set out her injury kit. It was more bearable inside the cave then outside, so Lucy was able to remove her coat without feeling to discomfortable. Through a little effort, she pulled the man onto the coat, and began treating all of the wounds she could get to without removing more than his white jacket. She noticed his Fairy Tail mark on his arm, and ultimately decided that it was Macao.

_Even if it isn't Macao, he needs help. Sadly, there's nothing else I can do until he wakes up. I'm not strong enough, and I don't have enough magic to summon Taurus for that long of a time. _Lucy looked over at Macao, who was starting to develop a cold sweat and grunt and scrunch his face. _Hmm…_Lucy felt for his temperature, it was fine. _Maybe being possessed by the vulcan caused some psychological trauma, and that's what's effecting him, _she thought.

Grabbing one of her silver keys, Lucy quietly opened it's gate. "Open, Gate of the Harp, Lyra." With a small flash of smoke, another of Lucy's spirits appeared.

Sensing her master's will to be quiet, she lightly said to her, "What would you like me to do, m'lady?"

"Would you be able to sing a song that would be able to put this man's mind at ease? He was possessed, and I think it's traumatized him slightly."

Lyra bubbly responded before sitting down next to her harp, "Of course, Lady Lucy!"

Lyra then began to softly play, singing along side it. With each note, each word, Lucy felt her mind feel at ease, as worries drifted away. She thought back to the people she had met today, at the guild. The people who acted like one big happy family. The people who were able to find happiness just by being around one another. It had been a long time since she had been able to feel that way, and she was sure that Fairy Tail would be able to give it to her.

Despite Lyra's magic, Lucy felt bittersweet inside. Looking up at the cavern's ceiling, she smiled sadly. _Father in heaven, it's been a while since I've talked with you. I've joined a guild now! They're so nice, and remind me of what we used to be. Even though it can never be the same without you, I hope that one day Mother and I can experience it together. I promise you, Father, I'll find the money, and I'll free Mother. I just don't know how long it'll take._

"Unh… urgh… wha-… who…" Lucy looked down from the ceiling, and over at Macao, who was now trying to sit up.

Lucy knelt beside him, and gently pushed him back into a laying position. "You need to rest, you were possessed by a vulcan, and received a lot of damage while you were. I've treated you're more serious wounds, and since you're awake that means you've awoken from your nightmare from the possession, but I sense that you're magic is low. Rest, and recover you strength." She explained, her voice calm.

Laying down now**, **Macao looked up at the woman who saved him, "Who are you? Why did you help?"

Lucy smiled and showed him the back of her hand, revealing her Fairy Tail mark. "I just joined earlier today. Romeo had come asking if anyone would come here and save you, since you've been gone so long."

Macao grunted in response, before staring up at the cave's ceiling. He was quiet for a few moments, thinking about his mission. "I defeated nineteen of those things, but the twentieth one got me.

_Nineteen! He's a lot stronger than me!_ She thought.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to defeat nineteen of those perverts, but at least I was able to defeat one." She admitted, "And that's all that counts right now."

Macao chuckled lightly, "You got that right… umm… what's your name, again?"

"Lucy."

Macao nodded his head, closed his eyes, and went back to resting.

The two stayed there for a while longer, Macao lying on Lucy's coat, and Lucy sitting against a wall, thankful she had worn a sweater and thicker pants. Eventually Macao stood up, and announced that he was strong enough for them to leave, though he did have a slight limp still. The two slowly made their way back to Fairy Tail.

**~~~Later~~~Fairy Tail~~~**

Romeo was standing outside Fairy Tail, staring up at the guild's name, desperately wanting his Daddy to return.

"Romeo!" Someone called from behind him. He knew that voice!

Whipping around, there he saw his Daddy, supported by a blonde girl, waving to him. With tears falling from his eyes, he ran to him, jumper, and tackled him father to the ground.

"Oh my!" Lucy simply stated, somehow avoiding being taken down alongside the two.

Wailing out while hugging his daddy closer, Romeo cried, "I'm sorry! I'll put up with the teasing, so you don't have to go on jobs like that anymore!"

Gently patting his son's head, Macao calmed him down, "Hey, hey. If those kids tease you again, just ask 'em this. Is your old man able to take out nineteen monsters?"

With the two having their moment, Lucy began to walk away. A proper lady knows when to dismiss herself. So with a light smile, she was on her way.

"Miss Lucy! Thank you for saving my daddy!" Romeo called from behind her. She merely looked back, smiled, and waved. "You're a lot cooler than Natsu'll ever be!" With that, Lucy froze.

_Na…tsu…_

**~~~Mount Hakabe~~~**

"Macao! Where are you!" Natsu called out.

"Macao!" Happy echoed.

"Lucy!" Natsu called angrily, he was getting annoyed now. "Where is everyone!" He yelled, stomping his foot down "When I find you two, I'm kicking both your butts!"

"Aye!" Happy chanted, and the two continued their search.

**~~~Fairy Tail~~~**

_I'm sure he and Happy are perfectly safe, he may be a buffoon, but Natsu is powerful. I'm sure the two can handle themselves… right?_

And with that, Lucy was off. Her job was done, and now it was time to rest.

**A/N: **So as you, hopefully, figured out, Lucy's theme is proper lady, ironic considering the change in her past I'm making, but it'll all be explained with flashbacks and the such at the proper time. Meaning Phantom Lord Arc. If I actually get this story that far, that'll be amazing. Just a heads up (plus I don't remember if I said this last chapter), this story will probably end with the english dubbed, meaning with Fantasia for those who never found out where it ends.

I hope everyone enjoyed it!


	3. Update

**Update**

Sorry for being gone so long, everyone! Many of you should know that I am terrible at updating on a regular basis, though, sooooo… yeah. I'm here to tell you that Death Reversal won't be updated for a long time. I wrote it while continuously re-watching the Fairy Tail episodes, so that dialogue, story, and such could be changed appropriately. The only problem is that doing this takes a lot of time, which I do not have… sort of.

I'm currently an exchange student in South Korea, and I have a good amount of free time, since there are things like homework I don't have to do. Even so, I can't continuously watch the episodes, because doing so would go against the basics of my exchange, experiencing the culture of the country I am in. That said, I think it's obvious I won't update this until my exchange is over, or at least nearly over. How long is that?

My exchange is 10 months long, and I've gone just over one month, so 9 more months. Late June, early July.

I will be trying to update some of my other stories at least a few times, so if you are interested in one of them, go ahead. I can't guarantee anything though, this is me we're talking about.

I hope you guys understand.


End file.
